


Eat Your Bloody Heart Out

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: Noctis eats a heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts).



> Also found on the tumbles : http://lanternbunnies.tumblr.com/image/157415138923


End file.
